Channelizers used in conventional communication systems rely on arrays of matched filters to partition the input radio-frequency signal into sections that are then passed on to the signal processing chain. These filters are typically fixed in their operation with regard to the frequency range over which they operate and they can be large depending on the way they are constructed. New methods and systems for channelization are desired, particularly with systems that offer wideband, high-frequency operation, compact implementation, and channel reconfigurability.